creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Genre Listing
NOTICE Please read this DO NOT ADD ANY CATEGORIES TO PASTAS THAT ARE NOT ON THE LIST BELOW! ClericofMadness We're not a search engine, pastas don't need Keywords. Categories are simple and straighforward ways of connecting people to similar pages. Admin Note We don't need to keep adding categories just for the points; there are plenty of them. If you're going for points, add 75 pastas in one day and add the subsequent categories to those. We always need NEW content. If you have category suggestions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Specific Rules *Ghosts, Monsters, Demon/Devil, Beings, Cryptids are MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE categories. This means you can classify a page as Ghosts, but none of the others. Same goes for the rest. *If a page is a Horrible Troll Pasta, it may not be tagged as a Troll Pasta, and vice-versa. *Books category is not for Diaries/Journals. Nor are they to be listed as Items/Objects. *If a page is marked as "Lost Episodes" it's not to be tagged as Television. *PokeMon, Zelda, and Minecraft pastas are not to get the Video Games tag. Also, Minecraft doesn't need Computers/Internet. *Holders pastas must be from the original series. *Pages with the OC category MUST be listed on the User Submissions page. Failure to do that within 30 minutes of adding the OC tag a total of THREE times will result in a three day ban. *The Videos category is for pages with videos or the default tag for videos. Do not add the Videos category to a page if it does not have one. Site Administration *Flagged for Deletion: Pages marked for deletion for various reasons. Vote on them to either keep/delete. *Marked for Review: Pages that need further editing/fixing. *Site Rules: A listing of all the rules. Read, or beware. *Users : Umm... Duh? Stories *Animals: Far from your cute, cuddle-worthy pets, these pastas involve animals. *Beings: Pasta that involves some unknown being that isn't a cryptid. *Books: Pastas that involve some manner of books that isn't a diary or a journal. *Computers and Internet: Pastas with elements of computer weirdness, like cursed files and programs or websites. *Cryptids: A collection of scary cryptozoological-related stories. *Death: Pastas involving death or dying. *Demon/Devil: These stories involve Satan or some of his minions. *Diary/Journal: Pastas with a personal twist, meaning they involve someone's diary or journal. *Disappearances: People going *poof*. *Dismemberment: Sometimes, in pastas, people just go to pieces. *Dreams/Sleep: For those pastas that involve getting a little shut-eye...and then possibly never waking up. *Fuckin Amazing: This category is for current and former Pastas of the Month. *Ghosts: How can you have a creepypasta site without ghost stories? *Gods: Stories involving the interaction between Gods. *Halloween: For the most horrifying time of the year, Halloween, when evil powers are at their strongest and the boundaries between the living and dead are at their weakest. *History: Pastas about historic events. *Holders: They must never come together, for these are the original Holders series stories. *Horrible Troll Pasta: Have you ever come into contact with something so bad it's good? Click the link and you will. *Items/Objects: A breed of pasta that is centered around an item which is haunted, has a dark past, or causes horrible things to happen to people. *"Lost Episodes": These stories typically are geared towards revealing information about missing, lost, or otherwise previously unheard of episodes, movies, or other digital media through a special screening or meeting usually directed to a very small group of people, and even one person. *Lovecraftian: IA! IA! This kind of pasta fhtagn for you to read them. *Memes: Pastas that are well cemented in 4chanian lore as a certified meme. *Mental Illness: Pastas involving potentially insane people. *Military: Like the ramblings of an insane vet, these stories are interesting, scary, and about the military in some way. *Minecraft: Thessssse passsstassss are great. Jussssst watch where you build around them. *Mirrors: These kinds of stories typically involve mirrors and their strange abilities. *Monsters: Things that go bump in the night, but are neither beings nor demons/devils. *Nazi: Don't heil these pastas, they involve the weirdness that was the Third Reich. *OC: Original Fucking Content. *People: This category is about the interactions between only. Remember: just because a story has people doesn't mean it's about people. *Photography: Pastas pertaining particularly to peculiar photos. *Places: These pastas, usually told in the first-person perspective, delve into an out of the ordinary experience someone had at a certain place, usually local. These pastas can also recollect on the scary history that this place has had. *PokéMon: The pastas involving the many multitudes of the all 151 poke mans that matter and some others that people seem to think are important to the universe as well. *Reality: Creepypastas made to destroy a pretense about reality you had. This may be through telling you that something you thought never existed or happened on a regular basis does. *Recipe: These are special rituals, designed to summon up a tasty treat. Real recipes only. We don't need anyone summoning Cthnoodles again. *Ritual: All those pastas involving rituals. *Science Pastas: Everything from insane experiments to scientifically based mindfuckery, it's located here. *Shock Ending: For the times when you just couldn't see the ending coming. *Space: Pastas taking place or dealing with the Final Frontier, outer space. *Suggested Reading: A good start for those who are new to creepypasta. *Television: If you're looking for TV weirdness, this is your category. If a pasta is here, it's not a "Lost Episode". *Troll Pasta: These are less horrible versions of Horrible Troll Pastas. *Videos: Pastas with videos in them. Even scarier than just reading them! *Video Games: Generally, these are stories about strange goings-on in video games. *Weird: Stories that can't quite be categorized any other way. *Zelda: Open this chest and you might find and actual piece of a heart. Scary stories involving the Legend of Zelda franchise. Category:Meta Category:Site Rules